Mine
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: Dean and Katrina must both learn how to deal with things together as they as they begin life as a married couple. While it is easy for Katrina, Dean still has many issues to work on...the question is will he be able to let her in or will his secrets drive her way... Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story! And this is going to have mature content in it!
1. Chapter 1

**Dean Ambrose/ OC (Sexual Content)**

"Do you ever just think about how far we have come?" Katrina asked as she rolled over in bed to look at Dean.

He let out a chuckle as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you mean baby?" He asked.

"I mean we have been close friends since back in our Indy days. That's like what 11 years!"

"And we have pretty much been a couple the entire time!" He laughed.

"I am so grateful that I met you. Even if both my father and my grandfather hated you." She giggled.

"Well have you met them? They are two of the hardest guys in the world to please. Kevin Nash AND Stu Hart come on I never stood a chance. Especially when it comes to dating you."

"But you finally earned their respect and now they love you."

"You know what's funny? I was just sitting here thinking about how much I love you."

"Awe I love you too baby." She grinned as she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"No, Katrina I am serious I love you so much it's not even funny. You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing when I got to bed. You never leave my mind...never. No matter what I'm doing."

"Dean…"

He hopped out of bed and began digging around in his bag for something.

"I was going to wait until the time was right and plan a huge elaborate thing, but I can't wait a moment longer," He knelt down on one knee and held out a tiny little black box. "Katrina Nash will you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth and become my wife?"

She covered her mouth as a squeal passed her lips.

"Katrina will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box revealing the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Yes, a million times yes!" She cried as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips while sliding the ring onto her slim ringer. "I had no idea you were going to propose!" She giggled.

"To be honest neither did I. I was planning on waiting until at least the end of the year, but I just couldn't! I had to officially make you mine."

"Well I am glad. You just made me the happiest woman on the face of this earth! I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you Dean!"

She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, only to have him immediately deepen it by tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her closer to him.

"Dean…" She breathed as she parted for air. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish."

He pulled away as laugher shook his body. "Oh don't you worry baby I plan to finish what I started!"

Before she could even process what was happening, she was lying flat on her back as he tore off all of her clothes. Just as he finished slipping out of his jeans, she sat up and propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I want to thank you."

"Okay." He chuckled before lowering his head to press kisses down her abdomen.

"No Dean I want to THANK you." He looked up and saw the smirk on her face and knew exactly what she was up to.

"Oh baby have at it!" He huskily whispered as he laid his head against the pillow.

She braced her arms on his chest as she straddled his hips. He immediately grabbed her hips to keep her steady as she slowly sunk down onto him.

"Oh my…" She moaned as she slowly continued to ride him.

It was a few antagonizing minutes before he finally spoke up.

"Baby you have got to go faster, I am going to die over here!" He groaned through as his hands grasped the sheets below him.

She let out a giggled as she smirked down at him. "Hmm I don't think so."

"Well I do!" He growled as he roughly grabbed her hips and began to thrust harder into her. She let her head fall back as pleasure filled her body. She was thrown over the edge when he lowered his mouth to her breasts.

"Dean!" She cried out as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Look at me baby." He begged as he eyes fluttered open to look at him.

The sight of her coming completely undone in front of him because of the things he was doing to her was enough to trigger his own orgasm.

"Shit!" He cried as he held onto her tightly so he did not buck her off of him.

She bent down and captured his lips with hers. "I cannot wait to do this with you every single day for the rest of our lives."

"Oh baby you just painted the most beautiful picture I have ever imagined! Proposing to you was the best thing I had ever done. And boy am I glad I did not wait any longer to do it!" He chuckled as he kissed her lips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled as she ran her hands down the sides of the beautiful wedding dress.

"It looks like it was made just for you!" Her mother cooed from behind her as she placed the veil onto her head.

"I feel just like a princess! And I look like one too!" She giggled as she twirled around in her pretty dress.

"I am so happy for you and Dean. I could not have imagined a more beautiful couple."

"Me either." Her father whispered from the doorway. She spun around to see him with tears in his eyes. "It's time to go baby girl. I'm just not sure I can let you go."

"Oh daddy! I will always be your little girl. Nothing is going to change that, not this wedding or anything."

"I'm glad to hear that. I would hate to have to kick Dean's ass!"

"Come on you two its starting!" Her mother cried as she hurried out to her seat.

"You sure you want to do this kiddo?" He asked as he linked arms with her.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." She whispered as she stepped forward.

Dean whipped his head around as soon as he saw the doors begin to open. He tapped his foot impatiently as all of the bride's maids and groomsmen made their way down the isle followed by the flower girl and ring bearer. _Come on I just want to see her already! _He thought as he continued to stare at the double doors. Finally once everyone was in their places, the traditional music began and she emerged in the doorway. He did not even notice her father beside her because he was so focused on the beauty in front of him. Never had he seen anything so beautiful. It wasn't the dress that made her beautiful it was the knowledge than in a few short minutes she was going to be his…forever.

"Don't forget to breathe!" Roman chuckled from beside him. Dean was thankful for the reminder since he had been holding his breath since the second he laid eyes on her.

He watched her father lean in and kissed her forehead before turning towards him. "You break her heart and I will break you." He whispered in Dean's ear before stepping back and taking a seat next to his wife.

He held her hands in his as he gazed into her eyes. I love you he mouthed to her as the official began the ceremony. Dean found that he could not focus on anything but Katrina. It made him look like a complete fool when the official had to repeat himself a few times before Dean caught on.

"I will say it once again!" He chuckled. "Do you Dean take Katrina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh shit yeah I do!"

Katrina could not help but laugh. Leave it to Dean to be the one to curse in the middle of a church right in front of the pastor.

"And do you Katrina take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She grinned.

"Well then by the power vested in me…I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss your bride!"

"My pleasure!" Dean smirked as he placed his hand on the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers.

Everyone in the building clapped and cheered as they turned around. Dean lifted her into his arms before carrying her down the aisle.

"Congratulations!" People yelled as they walked past them.

"Thank you!" Katrina replied as Dean continued forward with her in his arms. "Dean we should stop and say thanks to everyone for coming."

"Oh no we are not stopping!" He replied as he kicked the door open.

"But why not?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"We have a reception to get through and then we have a beautiful honeymoon calling our name!"

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

"Nope not until we get there!" He smirked as he helped her into the limo. "The faster we get through this reception, the faster we get to be on our way!"

They arrived at the beautiful decorated reception hall half an hour later. All of their friends and family immediately greeted them with hugs.

"We are so happy for you two!" Her mother cried as she embraced both of them in a hug.

"Oh Ellen that's enough! Let them go mingle and have some fun!" Her father scolded as he pulled her away. "You two go have some fun!"

The rest of the evening flew by! They danced and drank and had some delicious cake. But as the evening was winding down, there was one last thing on the agenda…

"Alright all you guys out there get ready because it's time for the garter toss!" Katrina's maid of honor Kaitlyn announced as Roman placed a chair in the middle of the dance floor and motioned for Dean and Katrina.

Katrina felt the blush creep to her face as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the chair. She took a seat and buried her face in her hand to hide the embarrassment as Dean lowered himself to the floor and grabbed the bottom of her dress. She was laughing hysterically by the time the music began and he buried himself under her dress.

The second he saw the garter followed by the sexy red lingerie she had on, he was ready to explode. He pressed a kiss to her pussy causing her to nearly jump out of her chair. Seconds later he emerged with the garter in his teeth. The sight alone had her licking her lips.

Dean tossed the garter behind him and laughed when it landed on Seth's head. Katrina stood up and Dean instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he pressed his lips to her ear.

"If I don't see you naked in the next two minutes, I am going to rip the damn thing off of you!" He growled.


	3. Chapter 3

After such an amazing and magical day Katrina was so wore out that she fell asleep on the plane and stayed asleep the entire time. Dean loved watching the cute little faces she made in her sleep. A smirk danced on his lips as he thought about all of the things he had planned for them over the next week. He knew one thing for sure… they would not be getting much sleep!

Katrina opened her eyes to find Dean smiling down at her.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. Did you have a good nap?"

She stretched out and yawned. "Yeah I did. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, I was just so tired."

"It was kinda a big day!" He chucked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have never been so happy in my entire life. I could not have asked for a more beautiful wedding."

"I am happy that it was everything you ever dreamed of." He smiled.

"Was it what you dreamed of?" She asked as she rested her head against his chest.

"I didn't care about the wedding." She pulled away and looked at him shocked by his confession. She opened her mouth to talk, but he pressed his finger to her lips to silence her. "All I cared about was officially making you my wife. You are what my dreams consist of."

"Oh Dean!" She cried as she pressed her lips to his. He placed his hands on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. He suddenly pulled away with a groan.

"You have to stop that or else I will do you right here on this airplane in front of everyone!"

A blush crept to her cheeks as she settled herself back into her seat. "Hey you never did tell me where we were going!" She announced as she peeked out the little window to see complete darkness.

"I guess I can tell you since we are going to be landing in about twenty minutes…Paris."

Her jaw nearly hit the floor. "Paris as in the place I have wanted to go since I was like 2?"

He chuckled as he handed her the Paris brochure he had stuffed in his pocket. "That's the one!"

"I love you. I love you. I love you! I cannot wait to go see the Eiffel tower and get some real French food…"

"Woah easy there tiger! I have some plans for you first before you do all that boring crap."

"What did you have planned? Did you book a tour or something?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Katrina, honey we are on our honeymoon. Do you know what couples spend their honeymoons doing?"

"Each other?" She asked with a smirk.

"Ah I see… you are just playing with me…" He laughed "You are such a tease!"

After what felt like hours, the plane finally landed and everyone began making their way off of the plane.

"Come on let's get the rental car."

"Wait don't we need to get our bags?"

"I had them sent over earlier this week so we didn't have to stop and wait for them. Now come on I am growing more and more impatient." He growled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her through the crowded airport.

As soon as they got to the car, he pressed her up against it and caught her lips with his. "I made sure to get the hotel closest to the airport so we wouldn't have a far drive." He whispered as he helped her into the car.

They arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later. Dean ran to the desk to check in as she followed behind him taking in the beauty of everything. She was admiring a painting on the wall when Dean suddenly threw her over his shoulder and sped to their room.

"Dean!" She giggled as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. For the second time that day her jaw hit the floor. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen that was covered with roses. "Dean this is beautiful." She whispered.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She spun around and melted into his arms as he kissed the top of her head. "I know I had said that I want to rip your clothes off and have my dirty way with you, but now that we are here in the this moment together, all I want to do is make love to you."

"Then do it."

He smiled as he gently lowered her onto the bed. "I have been dying to get you out of this dress." He groaned as he reached behind her and undid the zipper.

"Believe me I have been dying to get out of it!" She laughed as she stood up so he could slide it down her body. As it fell to the floor, he stared in awe at her red corset and tiny red thong.

"You are already an amazing wife who knows exactly what her husband needs." He whispered as he lowered her onto the bed once more before sliding on top of her. A moan slipped past her lips as soon as she felt his erection digging into her stomach. "I love you." He moaned as he hooked his finger in her panties and slid them down her body before working his own pants off.

He pressed his lips to hers as he roughly slid inside of her causing her to gasp. "I couldn't wait a second longer." He moaned as he began thrusting his hips. She undid the clasp on her corset and ripped it off of her body and threw it on the ground next to her dress. Dean immediately buried his face in her breasts. She moaned as he took one in his mouth as he began thrusting even harder into her. "I'm not going to be able to hold out very long tonight."

"Don't worry I won't be able to either. I'm close enough as it is." She moaned as she threw her head back and grasped his shoulders for support.

"Well I think I can help with that!"

He smirked as he grabbed her hip and began thrusting inside of her at a mind numbing pace. It was only seconds before she was crying out his name as her orgasm ripped though her body.

"Katrina!" He moaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he finally found his release. "That was incredible." He announced as he fell onto the bed beside her.

"Just think we have a whole week filled with incredible sex just like that!" She grinned.

"Oh yeah. I hope you were not planning on using this vacation to rest." He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

After a week filled with good food, beautiful sights and amazing sex, it was finally time to head back home. Although they were both sad to leave, they we excited to be going home to begin life together as a married couple.

"It feels good to be back in sunny California." She announced as she looked out the window at the beautiful water surrounding them. "Oh hey baby you missed the turn." She pointed out as she motioned towards the street they lived on.

He looked over at her and grinned, "No I didn't."

She cocked an eyebrow at him as she watched him drive further and further away from their apartment.

"You can't start off a new marriage in a tiny, old little apartment."

"I don't get where you are going with this…"

"Maybe this will help." He pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park, before hoping out. Katrina watched him curiously as he walked towards a _for sale_ sign and ripped it out of the ground and chucked it towards the trash can.

Suddenly it hit her like a ton of brick…this was their house. "Holy shit!" She cried as she raced out of the car and into his arms. "You have to be kidding me! Is this for real? Is this our house?"

"Sure is. And while we were away thanks to our amazing friends and family…everything have been moved over here and put away."

"No freaking way!" She squealed as she pulled away from him and ran straight towards the front door. She was surprised to find it locked. Dean followed behind her wiggling the key in front of her.

"I think this is what you are looking for." He joked as she tried to grab it from him. "Oh no ya don't, I have to carry you." He grinned as he lifted her into his arms as he unlocked the door.

She was shocked to find that the house was beautifully decorated and everything was put nice and neatly away. "Oh my gosh Dean this is perfect…everything I have ever dreamed of!"

"It took me quite a while to find it, but as soon as I came across it…I knew it was the one, the one where we would grow old together."

"And raise our children!" She put in.

He stiffened as he set her on the floor. "Katrina, you know how I feel about kids…"

"But I thought you said someday."

"You obviously must have misunderstood me, because I would never have said that. I do not want kid's end of story."

Katrina opened her mouth to argue this with him, but decided she was not it any mood to fight him on this so she snapped her mouth shut. "I am going to look around." She announced as she wandered thought the house admiring all of her beautiful wedding gifts that seems to just fit perfectly in the cute little house.

She made her way upstairs and collapsed on the bed with a sigh. "I forgot how comfortable you were!" She moaned as she slid under the covers.

"In bed already?" He laughed as he joined her upstairs with the suitcases in hand.

"Just lying down for a little while. This is just a lot to take in. I didn't come back expecting to be the owner of a brand new, absolutely stunning house like this."

"You will get used to it, I promise."

"I know I will. Thank you for this, Dean."

"Of course." He smiled as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Well why don't you get some rest? I have to do some laundry and get my stuff packed."

"Don't you mean unpacked?"

"No, I leave for Boston tomorrow."

"You are going back to work tomorrow?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah Vince only let me have the week off. Oh well I will get time off another time." He shrugged as he unzipped the suitcases and began putting things in it.

She got off the bed and slid on her shoes and made her way outside into the back yard. A smile lit up her face as soon as she saw the beautiful little garden. He knows me too well. She though as she bent down to look at the little tags to see what she was growing.

"Hey there." She heard someone say and she immediately looked up to find a very good looking man smiling down at her.

"Hello." She smiled as she stood up and looked at the man on the other side of the fence.

"My name is Tyler and I live here in this house right here next to yours…well obviously since I am standing in the back yard!" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm Katrina. It is a pleasure to meet you Tyler." She smiled as she extended her hand to him. "So is this a good neighborhood? It seems very quiet."

"Oh yeah it's great! All of the neighbors are friendly and quiet, so no loud parties or anything like that going on."

"Well that is a relief! I am defiantly not a partier and neither is my husband."

"Oh yeah I saw him earlier. How long have you been married?"

"A week."

"Ah just got back from the honeymoon I'm guessing."

"Yeah! Unfortunately he leaves for work tomorrow." She sighed as she kicked at a rock on the ground.

"Well would you like to come over and have dinner at my place? You know a housewarming/welcome to the neighborhood kinda thing? I can give you the scoop and all of the neighbors and their dirty laundry!"

She laughed as she looked up into his blue eyes, "Yeah I would like that a lot."

"Well great. What do you say you come on over about 7 tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to me. I will see you then." She smiled and waved to him as she walked back towards the house.

Dean's blood boiled as he stared out the window as Katrina laughed and smiled with the tall blonde guy next door. Dean knew right then and there that he didn't like that guy…not one bit…


	5. Chapter 5

Katrina awoke that morning to find that Dean was not in bed next to her. "Dean?" She called out but received no answer. She glanced down at the floor where his bag previously were the night before and found that they too were no longer there.

"That son of a bitch left without even saying goodbye!" She growled as she slid out of bed.

She made her way into the bathroom and took a long hot shower, hoping it would help with her pissy mood. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the shower. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to marry him." She told herself as she brushed out her long blonde hair.

After she got dressed and threw a little bit of makeup on she made her way downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee. Since it was still warm, she knew he had not been gone that long, which made her even angrier since she could have said goodbye. As she walked over to the fridge to get the coffee creamer out she noticed a little note stuck to the door.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! I am so sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up. You looked so peaceful and gorgeous and I was not going to ruin it. I will be back in a couple of weeks. I love you my beautiful bride, call me if you need me. Love your new hubby"

A smile spread across her face as she clutched the note to her heart. "How do you do that? Make me hate you one minute then love you the next!" She pondered as she stirred the creamer into her cup of coffee.

Katrina spent the rest of the morning figuring out where everything was in the house. She wanted to make sure she knew where everything was at just in case she needed something. She was so grateful to not have to unpack everything in the house on her own. She knew if that was the case they would be living out of boxes for the next two years!

After she was satisfied with where everything was, she grabbed a book and snuggled up on the couch with it. Between the comfortable couch and the lack of sleep over the previous week, it was only a matter of minutes before she was fast asleep.

Katrina nearly fell off of the couch when the sound of the doorbell woke her up. She glanced at the clock to find it was now 6. She made her way over to the door and flung it open to find Tyler smiling down at her.

"Oh no dinner! I am so sorry I fell asleep and totally lost track of time! Please come in and make yourself at home while I go change."

He let out a chuckle as he stepped inside the house. "No worries take your time sweetie."

Katrina raced upstairs and quickly changed into something less wrinkled before fixing her hair a little bit. That nap had made her look like a hot mess! As she made her way downstairs, she found Tyler glancing at the pictures on her mantle. "You two make a very cute couple."

"Thanks." She smiled as grabbed her coat. "I'm ready as soon as you are."

"After you then."

She gave him a small smiled as she opened the door and stepped out. He followed behind her and patiently waited as she locked the door behind them. "You never know what kinda lunatics are wandering around late at night."

"I couldn't agree more." He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her over to his house.

"Just a few more minutes little guy." Dean whispered as he petted the little puppy sitting in the box on the seat next to him. "Your new mom is going to love you so much! I bet she is going to come up with a silly little name for you!" He smiled as he pulled into the driveway. "Let me fix your bow… now you are perfect!" He exclaimed as he looked down at the adorable little golden retriever puppy with the large red bow on top of his head. Dean scooped him into his arms as he made his way to the front door. He fished out the key from his pocket and unlocked the front door before he stepped inside.

"Katrina, can you come down here for a second?"

No answer.

"Baby I have a surprise for you! Come down here and see!" He waited a few more seconds before yelling up to her again. "Baby where are you? Maybe she is asleep! Lets' go surprise her!" Dean whispered to the puppy before taking off up the stairs. "Katrina?" Once again no answer.

Dean began to panic as he raced around the house looking for her. He began to freak out once he saw her car was still in the garage. "Shit where the hell are you!" He yelled as he paced the house. He made his way upstairs once more and walked past the window just as he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He halted immediately and turned his attention out the window to find the neighbor outside in his yard with a woman. It looked like he was showing her something in the yard, but he was not sure what exactly it was. He was about to turn away and continue with his search for Katrina until the woman outside turned around.

Dean's blood boiled as he watched his new wife laugh hysterically with the neighbor next door.

"Oh hell no." He growled as he set the puppy down on the floor before racing down the stair and booking it over to the neighbor's yard.

Katrina looked up from the beautiful rose bush just as she saw Dean's fist collide directly with Tyler's nose.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" Katrina cried as she sunk to the ground with Tyler who was now bleeding profusely from the nose.

"She is my wife stay the hell away from her you son of a bitch!" He hissed as he glared down at the groaning man.

"What the hell is going on here?" A male voice asked as he approached the three of them. Dean turned around to find a uniformed officer starting at them.

"This asshole tried to put the moves on my wife."

"I hardly doubt that."

"How do you know? You weren't even here!" Dean snapped.

"Well seeing as he is my life partner and has been gay since he was seven, I highly doubt that he was 'putting the moves' on your wife."

"I am sorry Tyler are you okay?"

"Yeah I will be fine, just a little sore. Not a big deal." He assured her as Steven helped him to his feet.

"Let me go grab you an ice pack." She broke away from the group and raced inside to get him some ice.

Dean stared at his feet not knowing what to say to the men in front of him.

"Listen I am…"

Tyler stuck his hand out to silence him. "It is my fault for not waiting to invite both of you over for dinner. It was wrong to invite a woman over for dinner without her husband knowing. It must have looked very inappropriate and I am very sorry."

"I'm sorry I hit you. I just get very jealous when it comes to her. I am on the road 350 days out of the year and am not ever home. My mind just wanders about all of the things she could be doing without me even knowing."

"Well you moved to a very good neighborhood. Everyone around here is either old or married! So you have nothing to worry about." Tyler chuckled.

"And you have us to make sure there is no funny business going on and that she is safe." Steven smiled.

"Thank you both. I defiantly don't deserve this, but I can't thank you enough for it. Her safety is very important to me…I don't know what I would do if something would happen to her."

"Why don't you go on home? You probably have a long scolding to endure. And most likely a night on the couch!" Tyler chuckled.

"Thanks guy!" Dean chuckled as he turned to leave.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean turned around to find Steven looking back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Please remember the most important thing in a marriage is trust. If you can't trust her, how do you expect her to trust you?"

As Dean made his way back to his house, he thought about what Steven had said. He couldn't expect her to trust him if he didn't trust her. He opened the door and stepped inside. He immediately heard giggling from upstairs.

When he got to their room, he found her on the floor laughing as the puppy nipped at her nose.

"I see you got my present." He chuckled.

"I'm still mad at you…this just helped you out a little." She scolded as she sat up and pulled the puppy into her lap.

"What are you going to name him?" Dean asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Max…his name is Max."

"Well I am going to put Max in his bed because you and I need to talk."

"Yeah we do."

Dean took the puppy from her and placed him in his little bed before returning to the bedroom to find her perched on the edge of the bed.

"I heard what you said out there," She whispered. "You left the window open."

"Oh." He sighed as he sunk to the bed next to her.

"They were right Dean. You do need to trust me. I married you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If I wanted someone else I would not have said 'I do'."

"I know Katrina. I just worry that I am not good enough."

"Dean you have always been good enough and you will always be good enough. I love you more than life itself."

Without another word, Dean pressed his lips to hers as he lowered her onto the bed. "I love you Katrina." He whispered as he undid the button of her jeans. As he slid them down her body along with her panties, she suddenly stopped and shoved him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"You are supposed to be at work."

"No, I actually leave tomorrow. I spent the day looking around for Max I didn't want to ruin the surprise by having all of my things here."

"Oh okay. Continue on then."

He let out a chuckle as he went back to kissing her lips as he continued to undress her. As he sunk his teeth into her neck, she let out a moan and rubbed the bulge in his pants. He sharply inhaled a breath as he stiffened under her touch.

"I love when you do that."

"I know." She smiled. "Why do you think I always do it?" She laughed.

"You better quit laughing before I stop and you are stuck here all alone."

"Okay, okay I'm done now."

"You better be!" He warned as he freed his erection from his jeans.

She let out a soft whimper as he ran his cock down her slit before slowly pressing inside of her. "Oh!" They both moaned at the incredible sensation.

After the fight he just got into with the neighbor and the stress of not being able to find Katrina had him on edge. And he found that there was no making love tonight. All he wanted to do was get off.

"What has gotten into you?" She panted as he continued to pound into her with hard, rough thrusts.

"Shh I just need to get off." He moaned as he gripped her hips and pulled her into him. It was only minutes before they both were both overcome by intense orgasms.

"Oh Dean!" She cried as she fell onto the bed beside him.

"I had to give you something that will get you through the next few weeks until I get home."

"Oh don't worry I won't be forgetting that anytime soon!" She chuckled as she snuggled into him. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too baby. Now get some rest. You will need all your energy to keep up with Max tomorrow!"


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were some of the worst Dean ever had to endure. Being away from Katrina had always been bad, but now knowing he was leaving his _wife_ behind killed him. All he wanted to do was snuggle in bed with her and make love to her all morning. But thanks to his job, he rarely even got to see her.

"It will get easier as time goes on man. It seems impossible right now, but I assure you it won't always be this way." Roman smiled as he clapped his best friend on the back.

"I just hate not being there for her."

"Wait until you guys have kids! Then you have to worry about her staying home raising the kids on her own. That is when shit gets complicated!"

Dean's eyes darkened, "We are not having kids. I got her a puppy and that is the closest we are going to come to kids."

"Why are you so against kids?" Seth asked as he looked up from him magazine.

Before Dean could answer Seth's question, his phone began ringing in his pocket. A smiled spread to his face as soon as he saw it was Katrina.

"Why hello there beautiful I was just talking about you!"

"Uh is this Mister Ambrose?" A male's voice asked. All traces of joking left his body as he sat up in his seat.

"Yes, who the hell is this and why the hell do you have my wife's phone?"

"It is Steven, your neighbor."

"That does not answer my question about why you have my wife's phone."

"She was rushed to the emergency room…"

The phone slipped from his hands and fell to the floor with a loud crash. He instantly got up and raced into the parking lot and slid behind the wheel of his rental car.

Dean flew down the highway not caring how fast he was going. All that mattered was getting home to California as fast as he possibly could. Luckily they were doing a show in Las Vegas so he was not too far away. He drove straight through the night to get to her.

When he arrived home he raced to the neighbor's house and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a very tired Tyler opened the door. As soon as he saw Dean, he immediately jolted awake. Without even saying a word he scribbled the name of the hospital and directions to get there on the sticky note and handed it to him. Dean grabbed it out of his hand and hopped back into the car and sped to the hospital.

He was out of breath as he reached the nurses' station. "Katrina Ambrose." He panted. The nurse looked at her chart and whispered, "Room 211."

Dean made his way down the hall and shoved the door open to find her sleeping on the bed.

"Katrina? Baby can you hear me?" He whispered as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed as he grabbed her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the dark room for a second before pushing the button to turn on one of the dim light. As soon as she saw Dean looking down at her, she burst into tears.

"Oh baby what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Go." She whispered against his chest.

Not believing what he had just heard, he pulled away and looked at her. "I'm sorry baby I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Get out."

"What do you mean 'get out'? I drove like a mad man to get here to be with you and as soon as I get here you kick me out? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Just go Dean."

"Fine!" He hissed as he turned around to leave. He was so angry that he did not see the table behind him and ended up running into it and spilling the contents of her purse onto the floor. He let out a curse as he began shoving the things back into her purse when suddenly something caught his eye. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing thing clearly. Sure enough it was exactly what he thought it was… an ultrasound picture. He stood up with the little picture in hand and showed it to Katrina who immediately burst into tears.

"What the hell is this?" He asked so harsh that even he winced.

"I…"

"You know I don't want kids. I have told you time and time again and yet here this is! What did you do quit taking your birth control? Or poke holes in the condoms?"

"You think I planned this? You think I got up one day and said man I want to get pregnant just to spite Dean because he does not want kids? Or maybe just so you would file for a divorce and leave me the house? For your information I have not missed a pill in years. Why don't you think back over the last few months,_ you_ have not worn condoms since before we were married. So don't you dare sit here and blame it on me. I am done asking you, now I am telling you…get the hell out of my room before I call security to escort you out." She hissed.

Dean turned on his heels without another word and stormed out to the car where he immediately drove to the local bar.

As soon as he sat down and ordered himself a beer, he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Dean? What are you doing here? I figured you would be with Katrina." Steven said as he took a swig of his beer.

"She is pregnant! I told her I didn't want kids and this is what she does. Creates a whole big scene…"

"You do know she was just in a terrible car accident and broke both her leg, three ribs and lost the baby right?"

The bottle fell from his hands and landed on the floor with a loud crash.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean immediately ran outside and emptied the contents of his stomach in the bushes before falling to his knees. He buried his face in his hands as he rested his back against the wall. He had been a complete jerk…worse than a jerk that there were not even words to describe him. Not only did he just leave her without even seeing if she was okay or stopping to ask her what happened, he accused her of intentionally getting pregnant to spite him.

"She is never going to forgive me." He groaned.

"It doesn't hurt to try." A woman whispered as she walked past Dean with a small smile.

"You are right! I can't lose her! Thank you." He hopped to his feet and raced to his car. "I have to make this right!" He told himself as he pulled out his phone to make some calls.

Katrina awoke to the sound of nurses giggling around her. Her eyes fluttered open to find them smiling down at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked suddenly self conscious.

"You are one lucky lady do you know that?" The doctor smiled as she stepped to the side to reveal the room covered in vases of flowers and teddy bears.

"Oh my gosh!" She whispered.

"But I have even better news for you. I had heard about your case from my collogue, the doctor that treated you last night. And as I was sitting in my office earlier I had this odd feeling that I needed to come in here and check on you? My gut is not normally wrong so I decided to drop by. When I got in here I found that no one had taken the ultrasound machine out. And I just felt like I needed to try it again…"

Katrina looked down as the doctor squirted the cold jelly on her stomach and began doing the ultrasound.

"Please, I can't go through this again…"

"Shh!" One of the nurses demanded with a smile. "Do you hear that?"

Katrina listened very closely to the little thumping sound. "What is that noise?"

"That Katrina is the sound of your daughter's heartbeat!"

"What the…that is not possible."

"I didn't think so either, but with all of the other injuries you sustained the other doctor just assumed the baby didn't have a heartbeat, because he only briefly checked."

"So my baby is alive?"

"And as healthy as a horse." She smiled as she printed out the sonogram picture for her. "Congratulations sweetie."

They all shuffled out of the room and left here there to thank the heavens above. All she cared about was her baby. If Dean didn't want to be a part of it, that was his problem…not hers. She turned her attention back to all the flowers and bears they couldn't be from him could they? She glanced down at her phone to see no calls or messages from Dean. "Guess not." She sighed.

Katrina fell asleep once more, but this time when she awoke she found and empty room. _Maybe I was just hallucinating. _She thought as she rubbed her temples.

"Ah I am so glad to see you are awake. The doctor has agreed to release you. You just have to be careful with your broken foot and ribs. And will need to check in with your primary care physician in a week." She debated whether or not to ask her about the flowers and bears that were there before, but decided she just wanted to go home. "Oh and Steven said he would escort you home." She smiled as she took the IV out of her arm.

Katrina wanted to burst out in tears. This was something that her husband should be doing, not the neighbor! She was not even sure if Dean was going to stay with her after all of this…

"Thank you for taking me home Steven."

"It was my pleasure sweetie. I am always here if you need me for anything, day or night."

"Thank you." She smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want help in the house."

"I will be fine." She assured as she got out and hoisted herself up on the crutches.

When she got to the door, she was surprised to find the door unlocked. She gently pushed it open and nearly collapsed at the sight in front of her. All of the flowers and teddy bears that were in the hospital now lined the living room. And Dean was in the center of it all with a bunch of little parts surrounding him.

"Dean?" She whispered.

He rushed to her side to help her onto the couch. "Oh Katrina I am so sorry for everything. I was such a jerk and don't even deserve to have you forgive me but I am going to do everything I can do to make it up to you. I got all of your favorite flowers and…"

"What are you building?" She interjected as she peeked over his shoulder to see what it was.

A huge smile crept to his face as he looked down at her. "That is the highchair. The crib is upstairs. I have not built that yet because I want to paint her room. I didn't know what color you wanted so I picked out a whole bunch so you could chose. There are so many different shades of pink, rose, champagne, peach!"

"Huh?" She asked shocked.

"After I left you at the hospital I went to the bar where I bumped into Steven. He told me you broke both legs, broke some ribs and lost the baby…"

"I only broke my left foot, not both legs. But please continue."

"Well it all came down on me like a ton of bricks. I realized what an ass I had been to you, especially about the baby."

"Why are you so against kids?" She blurted out.

He let out a sigh. "I hoped I would never have to talk to you about this, but you deserve to know. I didn't grow up with parents. I bounced around from foster home to foster home. I despised my parents and vowed never to bring a child into the world. I didn't want them to have to go through what I did."

"Dean, our baby will never go through what you did. We are going to stick together and raise her right. Well at least I am… I hope you will too, but I will understand if you don't want to."

"I do Katrina. I am scared as hell, but with you helping me through it, I think I…we can do it." He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Oh Dean I am so glad you changed your mind. I was a wreck thinking that you would not be by my side to raise our daughter." Tear slid down her cheeks as he pulled her into a hug,

"I'm not going anywhere baby…and baby." He chuckled as he rested his hand on her abdomen.


	9. Chapter 9

Four months had gone by and Katrina was now seven months pregnant…and completely miserable. It was a rough pregnancy for her, especially the first few months as she was not only dealing with the terrible morning sickness, but also dealing with the broken ribs and broken ankle. Dean tried to be home as much as he could, but that was only once every two weeks. And it was beginning to take a toll on both of them.

"I do not want to get out of bed today Max. I say we stay here all day and watch Netflix!" She sighed as she petted her dog that was snuggled up next to her. "But I do have to pee first! Dang it girl can you please not drop kick my bladder? It kinda hurts!" She groaned as she stood up from the bed. As soon as she was on her feet, she nearly toppled over in pain. There was a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen and she could barely breathe. She immediately began to panic as she lowered herself to the floor. She reached behind her, searching for her phone. She quickly called 911 before sending Dean a text telling him there was something wrong.

"Okay Katrina I just need you to lay back and try to relax. We don't want to put any stress on the baby. I am going to put you on some oxygen now. Just close your eyes and take some deep breaths for me." The paramedic soothed as he fastened the oxygen mask to her head.

"Is the baby okay?" She asked as he began looking her over.

He looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Everything is fine. It is just braxton hick's contractions. They are kinda like a preview of what the real thing is like. It is nothing to worry about. It happens to a lot of new mothers. You just need to make sure you have everything prepared…better yet someone with you at all times because you can potentially go into labor at anytime now."

"Well that's going to be a bit of a problem!" She sighed.

The house shook as the front door was shoved open. "Katrina!" Dean yelled as he ran through the house.

"Up here." The paramedic yelled so she wouldn't have to take the mask off again.

"Oh baby I am so sorry I was not here. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Everything is fine. We are both okay."

"Oh thank goodness. I was worried sick." He sighed as he slumped over on the bed.

"Well now that you have someone here with you, I am going to go. If you feel anything strange or think something is not right, get it checked out...immediately. Do not let anything slide because it can be serious. And the baby can come at anytime now, so you don't want to take any chances."

"Thank you I will do that." Katrina assured as the paramedic left the room.

Katrina slid onto the bed next to Dean who was lying with his arm draped over his face.

"I'm sorry I called you, I just…"

Dean immediately sat up and pressed his finger to her lips. "Don't even say it. I am glad you called me. I would have been mad if I found out later on about this."

"I know, but it is Monday so I know you work and have RAW and all that. Since you aren't there you are letting Roman and Seth down and…"

"Not quite."

She cocked an eyebrow at him as a smirk danced across his lips.

"Well let's just say the guys had my back this afternoon when Vince would let me leave."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well Vince was mad when I told him I needed to leave to go home and be with you. So Roman turned to me and said, "I'll take one for the team." So I decked him in the nose."

"Why the hell would you punch your best friend in the nose?" She asked totally shocked by his happy tone as he talked about hitting his friend.

"You see in the WWE there is a no backstage fighting policy. And if you are caught fighting with one of the guy you are automatically suspended for 3 months, no questions asked. So I made sure to do it while the old bat was watching!"

"I don't know if I should be happy or not."

"Roman told me to do it because he knows what it's like to not be able to be with the woman you love, especially when she is pregnant and home alone. But let's forget about all that, what's done is done. I will not allow you to even lift a finger these next few months. I am going to do everything, cook, clean, walk the dog…hell I'll even shave your legs for you!"

She giggled as he pressed a kiss to her stomach.

"All that matters is that I am here now to be with you and the baby. You are not going to be alone for even a second. That way when you do go into labor, I will be here to completely panic and run around like a chicken with its head cut off as I try and find my keys!"

"That is not going to happen! I have a bag packed for both of us and it is sitting next to the door, that way we won't forget anything. And Tyler said he and Steven would watch Max until we got home. So everything is taken care of."

"Wow you just have everything planned out don't you?"

"I had to. I didn't think you would be here when I did go into labor, so I figured it was best to plan ahead."

"Well now that I am here with you, everything is going to go perfectly. All that we need now is for our daughter to grace us with her presence!"


	10. Chapter 10 (End)

Dean was startled awake as the sound of Katrina's sobs filled the air. He immediately shot out of bed to turn on the light. She was perched on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Baby what's wrong? Are you going into labor? Do we need to get you to the hospital? I can get you there in ten minutes!"

"What if I am not a good mom and she doesn't even like me?" She whimpered as she looked up at Dean.

"Oh hunny that is crazy talk! She is going to love you. You are her only mommy after all!" He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"But what if I am not a good mother?"

"We live in a safe neighborhood in a big and beautiful house. We have plenty of money to support her and give her everything she wants. And you are the most caring and compassionate and loveable person in the entire world. All of those things combined means we are going to have one spoiled and loved little girl."

"I guess you are right," She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess I am just beginning to get worried. I mean she can come at anytime now. I just pray that I…we are ready for her."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked down at the ground. "Katrina, hunny I am going to ask you a question and I don't want you to freak out okay?"

"Uh sure?" She replied as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just pee your pants?"

She looked down at the water on the floor. "No, I just went to the bathroom."

"Does this mean…"

"She's coming!"

Dean immediately sprang into action. Throwing on his clothes and making sure he had his keys, wallet and phone. "Oh baby you just need to keep breathing and try to relax. Everything is going to be okay." He assured as he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the stairs. "I am going to set you down on the couch for just a minute while I go get the stuff in the car."

She nodded her head as she gripped the couch as the first wave of pain rushed through her body. Dean raced to the car and threw the bags in the trunk before turning on the car to get it warmed up for her.

"Alright baby are you ready to go?" He asked with a smiled that he was not even sure he believed was real. She winced in pain once more before he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the car. As soon as they were both strapped in, he immediately put it in reverse and sped to the hospital. "Are you okay?" He whispered as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm scared Dean. What if something happens?" She whimpered.

"Then I will move heaven and earth to fix it. If I have to fight someone…I will. If I have to bribe someone…I will do it. I have told you before baby everything is going to go smoothly. Just quit thinking about the bad things. Think about how in just a few short hours you will be holding her in yours arms."

A tear slid from her eye as she listened to sweet and uplifting words. "Thank you for keeping me calm, Dean."

"It's in my job description!" He smirked. His smirk instantly faded as another contraction ripped through her body causing her to squeeze his hand so hard he was literally afraid she was going to break it. He turned his attention back to the road as he sped up even faster.

Dean made the half an hour drive to the hospital in less than fifteen minutes. As soon as they pulled up to the emergency room entrance, they had her in a wheelchair and were wheeling her up to labor and delivery before he could even blink.

"Please come with me so we can fill out some paperwork." The nurse announced as she led Dean over to a little room.

"But I have to be with my wife! She is about to have our baby."

"They have to get he changed, checked out and in a room before they can do anything."

"How long does that normally take?"

"About ten minutes….so I suggest you get started on this paperwork!" She smiled as she handed him a pen.

Dean had never filled out anything as fast as he filled out this paperwork. He was sure half of it was going to be wrong, but that's what they get for not allowing him to be there with his wife! Finally he was finished and the nurse gave him the number of the room that Katrina was in.

He raced up there to find her surrounded by nurses who were all hooking her up to machines and looking her over.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he stepped inside the busy room.

"The baby is coming….right now! She is ready to meet her parents I guess!" A nurse chuckled as she began throwing things at him to put on over his cloths.

"Why do I have to wear all this shit?"

"Because we don't want you to get any germs on the baby."

"Okay everyone it is time. Please take your positions and we will get started."

"Wait! What do I do? We were planning on C-section…not a natural birth. I am not prepared for this!" Dean panicked as a nurse pointed to Katrina who now looked even more afraid.

"You are going to hold her hand and keep her calm. Can you do that?" She asked.

He nodded his head as he took a deep breath before grabbing her hand. "You can do this Katrina…I know you can." He soothed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

After half an hour of pushing, she was ready to give up. "I can't do it!" She cried. "I don't have the strength to do it."

"Katrina, look at me right now. We have been through some awful things before and you know what? You were stronger than I was. You are the one who gets me through the tough times. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. You can do this Katrina…I believe in you."

She took one more deep breath before giving one last push. She was instantly rewarded with the wail of a newborn baby.

Dean threw his arms around her as they both cried tears of joy. "You did it baby. I am so proud of you."

"We did it." She whispered as the nurse handed her the little pink bundle.

"Welcome to the world Sophie Ann Ambrose." Dean smiled as he held his daughters hand for the first time.

After two days in the hospital learning all the right and wrong things to do, it was finally time to go home. As they pulled into the driveway, they saw a huge moving truck a few houses down.

"New neighbors?" Katrina asked as she got out of the car and handed Dean the car seat.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

Just as they were about to go inside, the truck drove away revealing a group of young shirtless guys. They all turned around and waved, "Hey, we are your new neighbors." One of them smirked as he winked at Katrina.

"Get back in the car….we are moving." Dean growled.

Katrina chucked as she grabbed the car seat from him. "Not a chance!"


End file.
